Devil in a Purple Dress
by millicent spencer
Summary: Juliet is in a wedding and Shawn finds himself distracted... Shules smut
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Psych

"Spencer what are you doing here on a Saturday?" Lassiter sneered as he walked by Shawn with a huge pile of paperwork in his hand.

"Just getting paid Lassie. Oh, your shoe's untied." Shawn pointed to Lassiter's feet, causing him to look down suddenly and drop half of his paper work. Shawn smiled as the head detective knelt down to collect his papers, swearing under his breath. Shawn passed by Juliet's empty desk, but stopped upon noticing that her purse and keys where there. He looked around, but after not catching sight of his girlfriend he approached Buzz, who was refilling his coffee cup.

"Hey Shawn! Happy Saturday!" The officer greeted him.

"Yeah, you too Buzz." Shawn replied distractedly. "Buzz, is Jules still here?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so. Though I haven't seen her in like a half an hour." Buzz furrowed his brow. "What's up?"

"Nothing... Nothing, buddy thanks." Shawn gave him a friendly slap on the arm before leaving to find Juliet. He thought for a few moments before heading off down the stairs. Down a long hallway he came to the locker rooms. Looking around and finding himself alone, he gently knocked on the ladies locker room door. "Jules? You in there?" When his question was greeted with silence, he looked around again before opening the door slightly and peeking in. It too appeared to be deserted so he called again; "Jules, are you in here?"

"Shawn?" A voice came from one of the bathroom stalls. "Shawn, what are you doing here?"

Shawn quickly slipped into the locker room and locked the door behind him. "Me? Jules, what are you still doing here? You said you were working for a few hours and then meeting at what's-her-name's house for bridesmaid stuff."

"I can't go Shawn." Juliet replied making no move to leave the stall.

"What? Why not? Jules, can you come out there please."

"Oh no. I am not coming out there. Not until you leave." Juliet's voice was on the edge of tears.

"Jules! What is it? Did I do something? Please come out, your freaking me out." Shawn pleaded to the door.

"I said no Shawn!"

"Dammit Juliet, come out here now or I will break that door down!" Shawn commanded, hoping his voice sounded like it could carry through that threat when he knew his body never could. When Juliet did not respond, he tried another tact; "Don't make me get Lassie."

Inside the stall he heard a large sigh. "Fine!" Juliet huffed. She fumbled with the lock and finally the open the stall door. She stood there with her arms crossed self-consciously at her chest.

Shawn's mouth gaped open as took in his girlfriend. She was dressed head to toe in lavender. The sweetheart neckline of her dress was impossibly low cut, and the cut of the dress created an impressive amount of cleavage. It was skin tight from there, hugging her waist and hips with purple satin covered by some sort of glittery tulle. It continued on its way, tightly over her hips and ass before finally exploding into lettuce-like ruffles that began at mid-thigh and ended at the ankle. Juliet wore sky high purple heels and in her curled hair a few glittering lavender flowers peeked out.

Juliet glared at Shawn as he took her in. She raised her eyebrows, daring him to make a comment. Her breath came through gritted teeth as she kept her arms crossed in a vain attempt to cover herself. "Great!" She finally shouted. "Even Shawn Spencer has nothing to say about this dress! This is even worse than I thought." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to lock herself back in the stall.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Shawn moved quickly and grabbed Juliet by the arm. He pulled her to him, her back pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, to both sooth her and prevent her escape. "Jules." He cooed in her ear as he rested his head against her shoulder.

Juliet relaxed against his chest, leaning her head against his. She sniffed as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Shawn, I look ridiculous." She whined.

"Oh, Jules. You do not."

"You couldn't even speak when you saw it Shawn, I saw your face. I look like some sort of Marshmallow Peep hooker." Juliet sniffed.

"No Jules… it's more like a slutty Easter egg." He replied as she stifled a laugh in spite of herself. "And… the reason I didn't say anything…uh…it's because I find it very hard to speak when all the blood has left my brain…"

Juliet's head whipped around at this. Shawn smiled sheepishly at her as he pulled her close again. "You do not find me attractive in this dress." Juliet challenged.

"Jules, believe it or not I'm having a very hard time conversing with you at the moment because of all of the dirty thoughts running through my head." Shawn confessed.

Juliet turned in his arms so she could see his face. Shawn bit his lip as he let his gaze wander over her body. His eyes held a glazed over look that Juliet knew all too well to be a look of lust. She scrunched up her nose in disbelief. "Really?" She asked.

Shawn nodded his head appreciatively as he released a slow breath; "Really. I'm sorry Jules, I know you feel uncomfortable in it and, yeah it's a weird dress I'll give you that, but it's got its good points too. It's got this;" He motioned his hands around her breasts. "And that;" He peered behind her to take another look at her ass, tightly covered in lavender glitter. It's got a lot of good stuff."

"What about this?" Juliet lifted the layers of ruffles and shook them for effect.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird; I don't know what I would do with that." Shawn shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips.

Juliet suddenly threw her arms around Shawn's neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He chuckled as he held her tight. "For what?"

"For making me like something about this dress I guess?" She laughed.

"Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, relaxed in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"You need to leave, right?"

Juliet groaned. "Yes."

"Then you're gonna need to stop hugging me, cause in a few more seconds that's not going to be possible anymore." Shawn informed as Juliet reluctantly pulled out of his embrace.

She looked in the mirror to wipe her eyes and then close them in frustration at what she saw. She then took a deep breath and straightened her spine before cupping Shawn's face in her hands and kissing his mouth. "Please be on time, I need you there." She pleaded looking into his eyes.

"I promise." He replied as Juliet moved to leave. He quickly came up behind her and caught her back against him once more. "Just tell me one thing." He whispered into her ear.

"What's that?" Juliet whispered back.

"Is everything you're wearing purple?"

Juliet pulled away with a laugh and put her hand to Shawn's face as she answered with only a sly smile. "Stay." She told him as she unlocked the door and slipped out.

Shawn leaned against the wall to wait until he could leave without drawing attention. He closed his eyes but they flew open a few seconds later when he heard through the door; "Holy crap O'Hara! What are you wearing!" followed a few seconds later by a thump and an "OW!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Jules, thank God you're back. Are you done taking pictures yet?" Shawn got up from the table as Juliet approached.

"Finally." She said plopping into her seat and putting her head down on the table. "376 pictures later and this monstrosity of a dress has been documented forever."

Shawn sat back down and rubbed her shoulders. "It's almost over….You're gonna get me one of those pictures right?"

Juliet smiled as she lifted her head off the table. "May I have your jacket please?"

Shawn scrunched up is face in displeasure. "Don't cover up Jules. For me? I've been sitting here for an hour waiting for that dress, I mean you, to come back. I've texted Gus, I've talked to Aunt Betty for way longer than is necessary and I've eaten more food containing grapes than I ever knew was possible. I know this girl really loves a theme, but come on, I mean are there no other purple foods?

"The jacket." Juliet repeated. Shawn reluctantly removed his suit jacket and draped it over Juliet's shoulders. "Thank you." She said leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"I got you a drink." Shawn stated. "It's wine…red…well purple I suppose…that's all there is." Juliet beamed, not caring what the drink was; she grabbed it and took a huge sip. Relaxing back into her chair, she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Shawn?" She began.

"Huh?" He replied distractedly.

"You're staring."

"What? Jules don't be…don't be a … Fine I'm staring, I'm sorry. I know it's ridiculous, but I haven't been able to get you and that dress out of my mind all afternoon. It made sitting in church for an hour very interesting. I'm sorry, I know you're miserable; it's really unfair of me. Let's just button you up." He reached out to pull his jacket around her and button it up but Juliet stopped him with her hand on his arm. She ran her hand up his bicep and rested it at the back of his neck where she pulled his face to hers. She softly kissed his mouth, taking his lip gently between her teeth. He moaned against her as his hand gripped the edge of his chair tightly. She coaxed his lips apart and let her tongue explore. She left him with a few soft kisses before pulling back to look at him through her lashes, she raised her eyebrows as if to gage his response. Shawn swallowed, and licked his lips as he released his death grip on the chair.

"I'm going to go take a walk around and explore." Juliet stated. "Do you want to join me?"

"Absolutely. Would you mind terribly if I took my jacket back for a few minutes?" He asked.

Catching on to his predicament, Juliet smiled and blushed; removing the jacket and handing it back to Shawn. He put it on, buttoning it and smoothing it before he took a deep breath and stood. He took Juliet's hand as they headed towards the exit of the banquet hall. They exited the large room as Juliet grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a staircase at the end of the hall. "There's a bride's room upstairs" She explained.

"Shawn!" A voice rang out as the couple stopped dead in their tracks. They turned to see Father Wesley striding towards them. "Shawn! I knew that was you I saw in church." He took Shawn's hand in greeting. "What did you think of the ceremony? Violet made a beautiful bride, don't you think? And of course, her lovely attendants." He nodded to Juliet. "But you already know that, right Shawn?" Father Wesley winked at Shawn, who smiled uncomfortably.

"You know the reception is this way." Father Wesley motioned back the way they came. "Your joining us aren't you?"

Shawn and Juliet exchanged uncomfortable glances before Juliet spoke up. "I left my purse in the bride's room upstairs. We were just going to get it."

"I'm sure one of the staff would be more than happy to get it for you. We wouldn't want you two to miss dinner." Father Wesley started to usher them back in the right direction.

"My gun is in my purse." Juliet blurted out. "Its police procedure…um….yeah I have to get it myself."

"Oh, well of course, detective. I'll save you a space in the buffet line!" Father Wesley left in the direction of the reception a skip in his step.

Juliet closed her eyes and sighed as she grabbed Shawn's hand again and dragged him up the stairs. "I am so going to hell." At the top of the stairs they found the hallway to be deserted. Shawn took the opportunity to grab Juliet and push her against the wall. His hands at her shoulders he crushed his mouth to hers. She responded with equal passion as she grabbed his hair and pulled him tightly against her. Reluctantly pulling away she lead the way to bride's room. Before entering, she straightened her dress and smoothed her hair. She knocked gently before entering. "Violet?" She called. "Is anybody in here?" When she was greeted with silence, she pulled Shawn into the room and locked the door behind them.

Shawn grabbed her at the waist and captured her mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue dancing in her mouth. Juliet once more grabbed Shawn's hair, eliciting a groan of lust. They stumbled back until they reached a chaise lounge, their legs knocking into it as they both tumbled back onto its velvety surface. Juliet groaned as she could feel Shawn's prominent erection through his pants. Shawn's hands went to Juliet's breasts, fondling her cleavage through the dress. A groan of relief departed Shawn's lips as he had been fantasizing about Juliet's breasts for most of the day. An erect nipple sprung free of the low cut dress as Shawn's hands squeezed and fondled. He cupped the entire breast in his hand and brought it to his mouth where he began to suck and tease with his tongue. Juliet arched back as she cried out in pleasure.

Both breasts were exposed as the dress had been pushed down to allow their freedom. Shawn pulled back to take in the sights. Juliet raised herself up on her elbows as she watched. Shawn sat between her legs as he reached down to the bottom of the ruffled layers and began to slide his hand up Juliet's leg. Juliet bit down on her lip as she watched, Shawn's eyes locked on hers. Making his way to Juliet's silky thigh, he reached higher intending to remove whatever tiny panties hid underneath the dress. His eyebrows rose in surprise as a sly smile came over Juliet's face as Shawn's hands came into contact with her wet folds and not silky lace. Shawn groaned in appreciation as he collapsed back onto Juliet, his hand still resting on her nakedness underneath the dress. He gently slid his fingers inside, Juliet's legs spreading wider to allow him access. He took a nipple in his mouth again as he fingered her. Juliet's head went back as she raised her hips to drive him deeper. She began to fumble with his belt, managing to open it and the button of his pants as well. Shawn moaned as he lost all concentration. Juliet took the opportunity to push him off of her. He stood in front of her, his pants unbuttoned. She pulled them down, releasing his throbbing member. She took it in one hand and stroked while she pushed Shawn's coat off with the other. She pushed him back onto the chaise in just his shirt. He watched as she reached back to unzip her dress and pushed the offending thing down her body to the floor where she stepped out of it. She crawled onto Shawn, straddling him. She settled her wetness on top of his cock as she unbuttoned his shirt. Pushing it open she played with his nipples as she began to rub up against him, teasing them both.

Not being able to take it any longer, Juliet took Shawn's cock in her hands and raised her hips. Positioning his head at her wet center she slid down taking in every inch of him. She let out a groan of pleasure as he filled her completely. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hips as she began to ride. She rode slowly at first, enjoying the agony as she slid slowly up and down his shaft. As the pressure built, she rode faster, pushing his member into her deepest places and grinding her wet clit against him as she landed. Shawn watched her unravel as he reached up to grab her breasts. He fondled them as she rode, faster and faster, her cries becoming more frantic by the second. Her head went back as she let loose a guttural scream as she came. Shawn felt her explode, her muscles clenched around his cock, threatening to send him over the edge. She collapsed against him, her heart beating fast.

Shawn swiftly flipped her onto her back, taking the top position. He pushed back her knees as he entered her again. Juliet moaned, her wetness welcoming him back, begging to be taken to edge again. Shawn braced himself over her as he began to pump. Juliet wrapped her legs around his waist driving him deeper, as she rubbed her still throbbing clit into his skin. She smiled as she heard his groans of pleasure. She grabbed his ass as he pumped. She held on tighter as the pressure built again. A scream of pleasure escaped her lips as she came again, her orgasm pushing Shawn over the edge as he let out a final moan and spilled into her.

The both fell back against the chaise, tangled and sweaty, hearts beating fast. Shawn gently slid out from inside as they snuggled up together. Juliet smiled as a thought came to her. "You know" she said, "I was going to burn that dress, but I think I might just keep it.

**A/N: well there you have it, a weird little thought I had that turned into this. Not terribly sure about how I feel about this one, perhaps I am still a bit out of my comfort zone in smut world….but I'm really enjoying my visits :o)**


End file.
